


4986 Apexis Crystals

by Doitsuki



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AAAA, Anal Fingering, Arcane - Freeform, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Masochism, Magic, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, PWP, Stuffing, TAME I tell you, Warcraft Kink Meme, apexis, dubcon, i edited this as i wrote it so it is TAME, it gets intense, putting that there as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: Prompt from the Warcraft Kink Meme:"If someone puts those apexis crystals in his ass, it's her."So here we go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao. Maiev's character based off how she is in the audio drama, Khadgar based off how he is in Legion. I don't know shit about Maiev only that she's that one night elf who hates everything and uh Illidan? so yeah here have some apexis porn

It was a busy day in Dalaran as Khadgar directed scrying efforts for the Pillars of Creation. Though he gave clear instructions and looked mostly awake, he really wanted to be down in Azsuna, snoozing in the grass while the Champion of Azeroth killed things for him. There were mana crystals and cute little elementals he wanted to study… a task made near impossible with the amount of withered Nightfallen crawling around the place. As the magi before him threw their hands into the air, he saw their enormous scrying orb flicker with various images. Black Rook Hold in Val’sharah was swarming with spirits and demons. Somewhere in Highmountain, a dude had just thrown himself off a cliff. Naga were ripping murlocs to shreds near the Nar’thalas academy. Khadgar sighed.

“Keep looking. I trust you can handle this for the next hour or so?”

“O…of course, Archmage.” The nearest mage nodded and then focussed back on the orb. Khadgar turned around and left, walking up the stairs to the top of Krasus’ Landing. With Atiesh in hand he was just about to take raven form and fly off into the sunset when a familiar presence drew his attention. Not just the presence, but the sharp, clear voice that made him cringe like a plastic bottle folding in on itself.

“Stay right where you are!”

Khadgar froze. _‘Oh, shit.’_ A cold, gauntleted hand clasped his shoulder and the sound of plate armour clinking gave the Archmage visions of arrest. Very slowly he turned his head and saw two thin green slits glaring at him from inside a smooth, curved helm. His voice quivered, as did his lips.

“W…warden Shadowsong! It’s… so good to… see you…” Polite words died in his throat as Maiev’s waves of anger threatened to drown him. _‘Aghhghg, what have I done this time?’_ He could hear her breathing through gritted teeth, and he had not spent his whole life observing people to not know she wanted him dead. Or something. It was hard to tell specific intent when he could not see her face.

“Archmage Khadgar. I have business with you.” Maiev turned around, her cloak swishing neatly along with one quick hand gesture.

“Of course you do…” Khadgar muttered under his breath, dread seizing his heart as he hurried after her. The nearby adventurers, magi and mounts looked at him with curiosity and amusement. _‘Oh, I don’t like this one bit… she must’ve just lost Illidan’s trail, and now she’s come to me for… er… what?’_ Soon enough he found himself walking up the steps of the Violet Citadel, and Modera, who was sitting at a nearby desk, gave him a look that said _‘you’re going to get your ass kicked’._ Khadgar dearly hoped it wasn’t so. His ass hurt a fair bit from all the sitting around he’d been doing, researching for days. Maiev pushed past the Kirin Tor quartermaster and went right through the door. Once in the central hall of the Violet Citadel, she turned and pointed a finger at Khadgar’s face.

“Portal. Your quarters. Now.”

“Shit, you want refreshments with that? Do I at least get a tip?” Khadgar grumbled and was about to open a portal when Maiev smacked him across the face. His own solid stance was all that kept him from flying into the nearest wall and he staggered backwards, the imprint of Maiev’s metal gauntlet left on his cheek. He blinked several times. “Ow!”

“None of that. Portal.” Maiev folded her arms. Pouting, Khadgar cast his gaze to the floor and opened up a shimmering oval gateway. Maiev suddenly gripped his arm and pulled him in, causing them both to wince as the magic zapped their bodies to the location upstairs. Khadgar’s quarters were neat and looked mostly unused save for the bed in the center of the room. A few tomes and glowing artifacts were arranged on the light purple sheets. Maiev wrinkled her nose, taking her helm off so Khadgar could see her disgust.

“This entire place reeks of magic. I’d hoped that after your failures you would have seen the error of your ways.”

“Excuse me!” Khadgar turned to her and drew his fuzzy eyebrows together. “You are in Dalaran, the city of mages, and if the wonders of the arcane displease you I suggest you go somewhere else.”

Maiev bridled her anger for just a moment, straightening up to her full height with hands in fists by her sides. Khadgar hated having to look up, but he could rarely stand this close to a night elf and make eye contact otherwise. Maiev certainly looked intimidating, covered from head to toe in well worn plate armour with her silvery white hair spilling down her back. Her ears were pointed and stiff, something Khadgar noticed in a lot of pissed off elves. He sighed, about to ask what she wanted when she tilted her head up and sneered.

“Don’t think you can escape justice, _Khadgar_.”

“Escape?” Khadgar laughed nervously. “Er, I can teleport faster than you can-”

Maiev suddenly shoved him in the chest, hard enough to send him sprawling onto the bed with Atiesh flailing in his tight grip. She took two steps forwards as Khadgar raised himself up on his elbows, fright clear on his face.

“Can what?”

Khadgar narrowed his eyes, heart pounding fast enough for him to worry about the effects on his middle aged body.

“Maiev, I don’t know what this is about, but-”

“You FOOL!” Maiev pressed a knee between Khadgar’s legs, using this position as leverage to get onto the bed and hover over him menacingly. “This is about the Legion. About Gul’dan. About Cordana.”

“Oh, not again…” Khadgar turned his face aside, leaving Atiesh to float high in the air where Cordana couldn’t reach it. “Look, I did the best I could--”

“You wasted our time, our resources, you sent the Champion of Azeroth on an unnatural, hell-damned fetch quest, and of all the things known to me _that_ is the most ridiculous. Four thousand, nine hundred and eighty six Apexis crystals? _Really_?”

Khadgar raised his brows. “Well, I don’t see anything wrong with it, I mean, I still have quite a few left over, they’re useful little things, really…”

“Where? Where do you have them?” Maiev snarled, bright green eyes aflame with a thirst for vengeance.

“In that chest, over there.” Khadgar gestured, and Maiev snapped her head in the direction at once. “But-”

“Silence.” With a hiss, Maiev pushed herself backwards off the bed and Khadgar immediately squeezed his legs together, thankful his balls were not mincemeat. Those greaves and armored kneecaps looked _sharp_. Absolutely befuddled, he watched as the elf picked up the chest, uncaring for how heavy it was, and set it down on the bed. Maiev opened it and squinted at the greenish yellow light of all the little Apexis crystals nestled inside.

“Unbelievable.” She growled. “You had our greatest resource run around collecting magical power in crystal form. You greedy, _selfish-”_

“Oh, for Light’s sake…” Khadgar shook his head. “I used those to power my rituals when I was looking for Gul’dan.”

“Gul’dan, who you let escape.” Maiev pulled off her right gauntlet and flexed thin, lilac fingers. Khadgar could see the tendons sticking out a bit. “No, I don’t think you used these for anything at all. Another one of your stupid _plans_ , failed and forgotten. But I remember. And you will know what happens when you displease me.”

An odd sense began seeping into Khadgar’s body, wakened by the tone in Maiev’s voice. His pupils dilated as he watched Maiev pick up a glistening crystal, white arcane residue turning to powder on her fingertips. She crushed it, a vindictive smile upon her face.

“Clothes off.”

Khadgar spluttered as words formed and refused to leave his mouth. He vaguely realised that he was salivating and gulped down the tightness in his throat. “Gh _… what?”_

“You heard me.” Maiev sprinkled mana dust down onto the sheets. “Get naked, you craven bitch.”

“Why, I…”

“NOW!”

Khadgar flinched at the volume of Maiev’s command and peeled off his leather gloves, undoing the clasps of his robes and then removing his boots. His fingers strayed at the laces of his breeches. Maiev was smirking at him, though her gaze held nothing but malice and a fierce desire for control when he met her eyes. Khadgar whimpered unconsciously and soon was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely nude. Only the collar around his neck remained, and Maiev looked at it. She seemed to know that it was a limit of sorts, and in actual fact suspected it of being some sort of spooky magical device. Why else would an Archmage wear a dog collar?

“Hands and knees. Go.” Maiev gestured, and Khadgar felt a twitch of arousal bloom between his legs. Maiev looked there immediately and scorn overtook her face. “Hmph. You _know_ you deserve punishment, yet you’ve run for so long.” She leaned in, grinning widely just inches from Khadgar’s face. “I have you now. _Bend._ ”

So Khadgar did, turning his head away from Maiev’s too-bright stare and positioning himself on his hands and knees. Echoes of his own voice circled in his mind. _‘You disgust her. You’ve failed her. You’ve failed everyone, damn you, and you deserve this. She hates you for what you’ve done. Oh yes, you’ve tried, but it wasn’t good enough. It’s never good enough.’_ He lowered his head, then stole a glance back to see what Maiev was doing. His jaw slackened. Maiev had a handful of Apexis crystals and was squeezing them, watching sparkles of energy spill through her fingers. Then, paying no heed to the look on Khadgar’s face, she groped one of his asscheeks with her gauntleted left hand. It was cold, the metal covered glove having leather on the fingers and palm. The edges of the many segments cut into Khadgar’s flesh as Maiev clenched and then pulled, as if trying to split him apart. Khadgar exhaled raggedly against the pillow near his face.

“Try not to cry too much, Archmage.” Maiev said. “Wouldn’t want to ruin your image.”

“!” Khadgar, now expected to keep himself together as Maiev toyed with his tense, resistant body, wanted to put his face into the pillow and sob. But what dignity he had left was not going to be relinquished _that_ easily. He growled, turning his face back where Maiev couldn’t see it. “Urgh.”

Maiev inspected Khadgar’s ass, and set the crystals in her hand just beside where she was kneeling. With a bare finger she pried him open and felt around. The inside of his body was hot, tight and clean as if he scoured himself with arcane energy every day just for the fun of it. Knowing the kind of kinky shit mages got up to, Maiev assumed that was what he did. She used two fingers to scissor him a little wider, and Khadgar groaned.

“Stop that…”

“No.” Maiev stretched him even more and she could tell he was in some serious, burning pain. A bit of redness flushed his skin and she smirked. “Does that hurt?”

Khadgar didn’t respond. He’d bitten the pillow and was scrunching up his face, legs trembling. Maiev’s grip on his left ass cheek tightened, and she picked up a single Apexis crystal. It was about the size of a strawberry, and had sharp, jagged edges. She pressed it to the rim of Khadgar’s anus and then shoved it right in. Khadgar’s entire body tensed, he clenched his ass from the immediate pain and then with horror he realised what Maiev was going to do. He turned around at once, but Maiev smacked a hand down onto his back and forced him down.

“M-Maiev, you can’t…!”

“Count yourself lucky if you bleed to death.” Maiev snarled. “This is by far the kindest punishment you deserve.”

“Nhhhhhhh…” Khadgar whined through his nose, his soft blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Those little crystals hurt _a lot_. But, maybe if he whispered the right incantations to loosen himself, it would be a little easier…? He did, and Maiev saw his ass glow purple for just a second, before the light faded. She gripped the back of his collar and forced him to remain on his hands and knees, not with his face hidden and back slanted.

“Stay.”

Khadgar obeyed. Another crystal went in, and it was indeed easier as Khadgar had relinquished control of his lower muscles. Though, he still felt the crystals sliding in and stacking up inside him. Maiev was shoving them in one by one, but soon piled them against his entrance and forced them in. Small whimpers escaped through Khadgar’s nose, as he had his lips pursed to keep from crying out. After twenty crystals had gone in, however… he began to feel something. A deep, pulsing heat in his lower belly. The crystals were melting. And they were infusing his body with arcane power. It was a slow, seeping process but the more Apexis Maiev pushed in, the more energy built up inside Khadgar. His eyes began to glow slightly, mana residue dripping out of his stretched asshole. It looked like sunlit water, translucent and shimmering. Maiev gawked, wondering what the hell was going on. She reached beneath Khadgar and felt around, deducing that the crystals were being absorbed. That meant she just had to fill him up faster. As her hand roamed, she felt something wet and sticky against her wrist. Khadgar was achingly hard, and his cock seemed to arch towards her hand for attention. She flicked it, and Khadgar gave a satisfying little yelp. Maiev grabbed another handful of Apexis and pressed it to his ass, leaning over to whisper into his ear. Her voice was dark and gritty, with barely concealed hatred.

“You like this, don’t you?”

Khadgar’s heavy breathing was forced out of his mouth when Maiev gripped his jaw and wrenched it open. The Archmage moaned helplessly, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Answer me.” Maiev growled.

“I… I… ooohhh…” Khadgar spread his legs a little and invited Maiev to keep stuffing the Apexis crystals in there. “Rrrgh…”

“As expected from a mage of the Kirin _Whore_.” Maiev spat, and reared back before smacking Khadgar’s ass, hard. The edges of her gauntlet drew blood, and the sight of it enticed her. “Disgusting.” She spanked him again. “Filthy.” Once more, harder. Khadgar made a sound between a groan and a shout, arching his back. “Perverse.” Maiev watched redness in the shape of her hand join the thin, bloody scrapes on Khadgar’s pale ass. But it wasn’t enough. He was actually enjoying this, and Maiev grabbed another handful of Apexis in frustration. She pushed three into him at once and it only stretched him wider, the shining crystals disappearing into his seemingly endless ass. She was pretty sure his guts were going to rupture from all of this, but somehow he was handling it well enough.

“Are you cheating?” she whispered, tugging the back of his collar with a harsh jerk.

“Hgkk!” Khadgar choked, eyes wide and hands scrambling to his throat. Maiev pulled his body up against her own, glancing down at his toned body. Silvery hairs covered his chest and a few directed her gaze to his cock. Khadgar desperately tried to stroke himself, but Maiev gripped his wrist and forced it behind his back.

“No.” She bit his earlobe, and the shock of it ripped a heated cry from his lips. Khadgar by now was writhing and squirming to try and free himself, but Maiev, trained in hand to hand combat, restraint and disarming, held him tight. Her words blistered against his ear. “Do I have to tie you up?”

“N…nnnh….” Khadgar went to say something but Maiev pushed a crystal into his open mouth. He’d eaten Apexis before, and knew how to chew it so as not to rip his cheeks to shreds, but the suddenness nearly made him gag. “Gh!” He crunched the solidified mana into little bits and swallowed. “M…Maiev, please…”

“Oh? Is the high and mighty Archmage _begging_ now?” Maiev taunted him and oh, Khadgar felt utterly debased. He shifted, thighs slick with liquefied energy and ass bruised raw.

“Please…”

“What?” Maiev reached down and clenched her fingers in a vicelike grip around his balls. Khadgar yelped, one hand free enough to scrape at Maiev’s wrist with desperate fingers. She laughed. “You want me to touch you? Pathetic. This isn’t supposed to be _fun_.” She squeezed harder, and then released only to grab another handful of Apexis. “Where do these keep going?”

“I… I don’t know…” Khadgar muttered, barely able to think coherently from the overwhelming sensuality rippling across his skin. Every time Maiev’s hands brushed against him, it tickled and felt good at once. “Please… no more. I can’t…”

“Oh, I think you _can.”_ Now that Khadgar had informed Maiev of his potential limits, she decided to double her efforts. She fed him the crystals in great, spilling handfuls, and they had started to melt on his tongue, forming a sticky mess. “Eat it.” Maiev snarled, watching the helpless look on Khadgar’s face. “Fucking take it all, you greedy whore.”

“Urghnnn…” Khadgar groaned, pressing a hand to his stomach. All this energy wasn’t good for him – hell, any mage would’ve exploded from trying to keep such a pure arcane force inside their body. He had to cast something _soon_ , the need so urgent it gave him a moment of clarity amongst the maddening arousal. If he could just speak his mind for a moment… there. Maiev dipped her hand into the half empty chest for some more crystals and an incantation sped from Khadgar’s lips. Maiev turned to him and saw coils of purple energy sliding up and down the Archmage’s length, standing in all its glory. She gripped it immediately and the energy dissipated, contained in Khadgar’s straining body. He whined, and was silenced by yet more Apexis. He tried to beg her to stop, for he was far too full and was nearing his limits for being able to process so much power. But Maiev only grew excited at the prospect of torturing him, and forced him to lie on his back with his legs spread. Before he could take any advantage, she snapped off her armoured belt and threw it over his face. His sight dimmed, Khadgar scrambled to see again and soon he found himself looking at both armor and flesh. Maiev still had her thighs covered in sharp metal, the plates strapped tight and pants not going anywhere, but she didn’t need to worry about that. In a single strong motion she ripped out the crotch of her pants and presented herself to Khadgar, who looked up at her face. Maiev glared down at him, though she smirked as her fingers crushed some crystals and then rubbed the glistening arcane residue between her legs. Khadgar looked down. And Maiev sat on him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written heterosexual business in my life  
> khadgar EAT VAGOO


End file.
